


Everyone Can See

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Allenbert Week 2017 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Allenbert Week 2017, Dorks in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: 5 times someone discovered Barry and Julian's relationship +1 time someone already knewAllenbert Week 2017: Day Five Secret Relationship





	

1- Caitlin 

 

It took a lot to catch Caitlin Snow off guard, she once walked in on Cisco wearing a leather bikini and didn't even blink. When she saw Barry and Julian only partially clothed she dropped her coffee. She did not scream even though it felt like she should be because she was halfway sure her brain had exploded. 

 

The sound of her coffee dropping had startled Barry making him fall off the couch and take the blanket with him. She was wrong Barry was not clothed at all. She did scream slightly then even though it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, she was Barry's doctor after all. Julian thankfully did have on boxers and a shirt, that if Caitlin was not mistaken belonged to Barry. 

 

Barry had pulled the blanket around his waist and told her that it wasn't what it looked like and that he could explain. Julian had laughed and said it was exactly what it looked like and there was no explaining it away. Caitlin had stumbled backwards slightly before turning around and walking out of there without saying a word. She did text Barry later that if he wanted to keep whatever he was doing with Julian secret he should probably not sleep with Julian on the couch at STAR Labs where anyone could see and where there were cameras everywhere. She advised him to get rid of the tapas before anybody saw them.

 

The next day when she walked into STAR Labs and saw a new couch she didn't mention but was extremely glad she didn't have to replace it herself. She also didn't mention the blush that covered Barry's cheeks whenever he looked her way, she was everyone else was though. They'd eventually figure it out she thought to herself, there was no need to say or do anything. She was going to keep a closer eye on that Julian guy though.

 

2- Felicity 

 

Felicity prides herself on being able to find chemistry between two people. Ever since she was young she would always have a mental bet going on in her head of who would get with who and she was usually right. She could normally make her bet from the first time she saw the two people together or when one of the people talked to her about the other. 

 

She knows that Oliver will likely eventually get with Sara from the way he looks when he talks about her and from the looks Sara gave him when he was wasn't looking. It pains Felicity to say that because as much as she tries to deny it she's still not over Oliver and she might never be.

 

One thing Felicity never saw coming was Barry and Julian though. Felicity thought that Barry truly hated that guy, but she knows that she was mistaken. Barry is likely in love with Julian and Julian is probably in love with Barry if what she saw was anything to go buy.

 

All Felicity wanted was to surprise Barry by coming to his city to see him, and well, also to see if he could help Oliver and her with a case. She did not think she'd walk in on Barry kissing Julian in their lab. From the way Barry was holding Julian she assumed that it wasn't the first time or even the second. When she saw the way Julian looked at Barry after they parted she had to hold back an ‘aww’. Felicity didn't want to ruin their moment though so she quietly stepped out of the lab and called Barry after a half an hour to tell him she was stopping by.

 

Barry didn't mention a relationship with Julian to her and since she felt like they were close enough of friends for him to she assumed it was a secret. Barry deserved to be happy though and if Julian was providing that for him she'd let them have their secret but when they revealed their relationship she was going to say she called it, she couldn't let her reputation be damaged.

 

3- Cisco

 

Cisco hadn't had many good friends in his life. Sure he had people he talked to and called his friends but not many people he knew would really be there for him no matter what. He found two lifetime friends in Caitlin and Barry though,

and he knows that they are more than enough for him, he would do anything for them. He thought that they shared their problems and big life changes with each other but seeing Barry holding Julian's hand, Cisco guessed he was wrong.

 

He wondered if it was their first date and that was why Barry hadn't mentioned it yet. Perhaps Barry wanted to wait to see how the date would turn out before he told people, Cisco could understand that. Barry hasn't had a good relationship for a good while, they always ended up pretty bad. Maybe Barry just didn't want to bring Julian into his danger filled life. Cisco wasn't really sure why Barry didn't tell him, or as far as he knew, anyone else, but Cisco was sure that Barry had good reasons.

 

Cisco considered just pretending that he didn't know anything but that just wasn't in his nature. He barely lasted a week before dropping casual comments to Barry about Julian or date. After a few days of doing that -and the looks Barry was giving him- Cisco was sure that Barry had figured out that he knew. Barry never approached him to question what he knew though, so Cisco had decided to finally confirm, what he assumed were, Barry's suspicions.

 

Barry had paled and tried to deny it but Cisco gave him a look that let him know that he wasn't fooling anyone. Barry had sighed and visually accepted defeat. Cisco asked how long it had been going on for and Barry admitted that he wasn't completely sure. He told Cisco that it had been going on for a while but Barry didn't know when the relationship actually began, he said that both he and Julian both just realized that they were dating one day. Barry said he didn't know when his strong dislike for Julian turned to fondness, he assumed it happened during the nights Julian and he were in their lab past the time they should have left. Barry said that he wanted to keep Julian to himself for a little while longer before formally introducing him to the team. Cisco decided to allow Barry that, but he let Barry know that if he wanted to talk about Julian that he'd listen. Barry is one of Cisco’s best friends, he'd do anything for his friends.

 

4- Joe

 

Joe West was well aware that he didn't know everything about his children, but he believed he knew enough. He knew when Iris had planned to try to join the police academy behind his back and he knew when Barry was in love with Iris. Joe knew that Barry was bisexual, probably before Barry even did, and he knew when Iris had her first serious crush on a boy.

 

Joe knew that Barry hated Julian Albert and Julian hated him too. So he was confused when he heard Barry on the phone saying ‘I love you, Julian’. Joe West is not a dumb man by any means, so he knew what was most likely happening, but he still decided to gain further proof to support his theory. He was a detective after all.

 

First he'd noticed the looks Julian would send Barry's way when the later wasn't paying attention. Julian looked like he would do anything if it meant that Barry could have everything. Joe also noticed the way Barry's eyes glimmered and how one corner of his mouth raised slightly as if he were smiling when Barry said ‘I hate that guy’ when referring to Julian. Joe decided that was probably a statement of love. 

 

The biggest thing Joe noticed was when Barry disguised as The Flash was shot. He and Julian had been at the location of a bank robbery when Barry dashed in. One of the robbers had gotten surprised and accidentally sent a shot of that was aimed towards Julian. Joe doesn't have super speed but he definitely saw the way fear flashed across his son's face before determination set in. Barry was fast enough to catch the bullet, Joe knew that he'd seen him do it, but Barry never thinks clearly when one he loves is in danger. Barry had gotten shot in his chest. Joe wasn't too worried, since he knew Barry would be fine in no time, but Julian looked devastated. Joe realized then that Julian knew Barry's identity, and was in love with Barry. It was likely the time they realized that they actually loved each other as well and didn't just think they did. Joe accepted that Julian was going to be pretty permanent, and when Barry revealed their relationship, Joe would support him. Until then, he could try to get along with Julian a little better.

 

5- Iris

 

One thing that Iris hates more than anything are secrets. She is still mad at Barry and her father for keeping the secret that Barry is The Flash. Barry never used to keep secrets from her and she didn't use to keep any from him. They used to tell each other everything, they told each other things that they would never tell anyone else, they told each other things they didn't even want to admit to themselves. She was the first person Barry told when he started to question his sexual orientation. He was the first person she told when she took the next step in her relationship in high school. The only thing Barry hadn't told her was that he was in love with her but she could forgive him for that, he was trying to protect their friendship. As they got older they started to keep things from each other, Iris doesn't know exactly when it started but she wishes they could go back to when they knew everything about each other.

 

Iris always knew when Barry was trying to hide something from her, he isn't very good at telling lies after all. When Barry started to make excuses why he couldn't hang out, Iris got suspicious. She wanted to give Barry the chance to actually tell her what was happening himself before she tried to figure it out.

 

She confronted Barry that she knew he was hiding something from her. Barry looked like he was going to try to tell her she was being paranoid but then changed his mind. He told her about Julian and she had to admit that was not what she was expecting. She asked if he was worried the team wouldn't support his choices in a partner since even though they knew he is bi that they had never actually seen him with a guy. Knowing something and seeing it are two very different things. Barry frowned and told her that he knew that they would be perfectly fine with it. He said that he was worried that bringing Julian into his life more would chase him away, he also informed her that Julian knew about Barry being The Flash. She was surprised at that as well, from what she knew Barry hadn't been dating Julian all that long, less time than he had been dating Patty. She assumed that Barry was just closer to Julian and she didn't question it. Iris hugged Barry and told her she loved him and when he was ready to bring Julian around the team she would help him adjust and try to keep him from getting to freaked out.

 

When she asked if Barry had told anyone else about Julian he looked down and said technically no but a few people did know, Iris didn't ask who. She was just glad Barry was talking to her again about things that mattered, maybe there was still hope for them to get back to where they used to be.

 

+1- Oliver

 

When Barry Allen had come speeding into Oliver's living room Oliver was proud to say he didn't even flinch. Barry's eyes were wide, his hair was a mess, and Barry's lips were still red even with his fast healing. It wasn't that hard to guess what had happened and Oliver knew exactly who it happened with. He wasn't exactly sure why Barry had come to him but he was used to Barry just showing up and asking for advice. Barry didn't seem to ever remember that he could just call Oliver instead of running all the way to Star City.

 

Oliver asked Barry if he finally made out with Julian. Barry looked surprised and asked how Oliver knew. Oliver laughed and said he knew it would happen eventually, that the way Barry talked about Julian wasn't hate no matter how much Barry claimed he hated the guy. Oliver asked Barry if he was going to date Julian and Barry smiled slightly and told Oliver that he was pretty sure he already was.

 

Oliver was happy for Barry, if anyone deserves to be happy it's definitely Barry even if Felicity and Barry would disagree and say that Oliver deserved to be happy just as much as Barry did. Oliver started out with the thought that he had to be alone and couldn't have a relationship but he's realized that he was wrong, to be a successful hero he needs help and to have someone he can tell everything to makes life so much better. He believes Julian can be that person for Barry. 

 

-extra

 

Barry doesn't know exactly when he and Julian overcame their dislike for each other. He knows that it happened during those nights that they stayed late in the lab to finish working on a case. Sometimes they would stay the most of the night or even the entire night. Barry would go on coffee runs for them both every few hours since the coffee in the station was horrid. On the nights they stayed the entire night he would pick up breakfast and let Julian where some of the extra clothes he kept in the lab. Julian would always complain about Barry's fashion choice but he never brought in his own clothes so Barry decided he wasn't really bothered by it.

 

After a few weeks or so of that instead of Barry bringing food to the lab they would go out for breakfast and eventually they would go out for lunch and occasionally even dinner. They didn't realize it at the time but Barry knows now that those were dates. They got along quite nicely when they stopped purposely trying to fight even if they did have small fights every now and then. Most of their arguments turned into light banter that Barry rather enjoyed.

 

The first time they kissed was when they were arguing over some case, Barry doesn't even remember what it was about. Julian just stopped and took a breath and then looked at Barry like he was going to start yelling again but he must of changed his decision because instead he kissed Barry. Barry had frozen and Julian looked unsure for a moment until Barry kissed him back fiercely without thinking. Barry had freaked out after a few minutes because what was he doing kissing the man he hated? He sped out of the lab leaving Julian behind and running all the way to Star City. He realized he just revealed his identity but couldn't bring himself to really care. Oliver helped Barry to see that he didn't actually hate Julian at all, quite the opposite actually.

 

Barry apologized to Julian and he accepted it saying he was a little scared too. Julian promised to keep his secret and Barry was grateful. They started a relationship and Barry enjoyed the fact he never had to lie about where he was to Julian. They agreed to keep the relationship secret for a little while so they could get used to it but then they loved the thrill of trying not to get caught. They also loved the privacy of it, nobody ever asked any questions. Julian knew that Oliver knew about them and had been jealous Barry had someone to talk to about them so Barry said he didn't care if Julian told his friends about them.

 

Barry did wish that he could bring his boyfriend around his friends but every relationship he had been in since becoming The Flash had ended and he wasn't ready to lose Julian. Julian promised that he wouldn't leave because of Barry's hero lifestyle but Barry still wouldn't take him around them. 

 

After basically the entire team found out about Julian one way or another, Barry still couldn't look at Caitlin without blushing, they decided it was time to come clean. He didn't want to do a big reveal or anything so he just decided to take Julian to monthly Team Flash and Team Arrow movie night. He did inform Oliver ahead of time in case he thought Julian would figure out his identity by him being there. Oliver laughed and said of course Julian would figure it out but he didn't really care as long as Barry trusted him, and he did more than anything. So Barry just walked into STAR Labs, they switched between Barry's and Oliver's headquarters, holding Julian's hand and introduced him to everybody as his boyfriend. Nobody really looked to surprise besides Diggle, somehow he didn't know Barry was into guys just as much as he was into girls. It confirmed Barry's suspicions that everyone had eventually figured it out, he thought they would have since he'd been formally dating Julian for the past six months.

 

Seeing Julian surrounded by all the people Barry loved made him the happiest person ever. Julian had been quite surprised to be so welcomed but Barry knew he enjoyed it. Barry didn't regret hiding his relationship since it allowed Julian and him to fall in love without anyone commenting on their relationship, Barry wasn't sure where they would be if they hadn't they might not have made it as far as they were, but Barry loved having every important person in his life all together.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my favorite fic I wrote for allenbert week tbh


End file.
